


鄰居大叔同人-相信你的心

by JJSmith



Category: UncleNeighbor, 鄰居大叔
Genre: M/M, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJSmith/pseuds/JJSmith
Summary: 文章風格：對話體、日常向本文為作者在體會過遊戲劇情後個人ＹＹ想像，內含有許多私設，但盡量以原作劇情為主。背景簡介：住在小鎮裡的溫柔醫生遇上率直老師所發展出的日常甜劇，請大大們斟酌食用！
Relationships: Ron/Blair





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：拉麵與熱情與愛

『今天對於布萊爾醫生而言，也是平常的一天。』

『送走最後的病患後，他放鬆地坐上皮椅並稍微鬆開領帶。』

布萊爾：呼！今天也結束了。

『自從搬來小鎮已經過了四年，這段時間的生活像是一個嶄新日子。』

『每日開始上班、看診、下班，偶爾沒事休息，整體來說很輕鬆。』

『這座名為尼亞爾的小鎮也非常友善，對於身為同性戀兼外來者的布萊爾也是。』

『在這裡他能夠做一個全新的自己，就像過去那些事沒有發生過一樣…。』

布萊爾：現在幾點了？

『看看桌上的時鐘，居然已經十點多了！』

『這時布萊爾的肚子也發出了不爭氣的叫聲。』

布萊爾：真糟糕…工作太投入都忘了吃東西，現在才覺得很餓。

『如今天色已晚，很多店家早就關門了，就連許多餐館也是。』

『本來他想回家下廚，但是剛一腳踏出辦公室，他就忽然回憶起來。』

『自己昨天才把冰箱徹底清空，現在裡面什麼都沒有。』

布萊爾：老天啊…我都忘了要去採買。

『懊悔之餘，布萊爾的肚子又一次發出抗議。』

［－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－］

『幸好，布萊爾知道有一間拉麵店這個時間還有營業。』

『這間店不僅湯頭美味，甚至還有提供素食拉麵，這讓身為素食者的他格外喜愛。』

『不過它們的店名叫做「拉麵與熱情與愛」，讓布萊爾第一次看到時覺得有點奇怪。』

『當布萊爾走進店面時，裡面客人不少，大多都是像上班族、教師、服務業人員等較晚下班的族群。』

布萊爾：還好當初有發現這間店。

『布萊爾點了自己一如既往吃的口味後，便在一處座位上等待餐點。』

『不過由於今天格外的餓，所以他還額外點了一份蔬菜水餃。』

布萊爾：（去弄點醬料好了，今天稍微放縱一下。）

『到了自助區弄好醬料後，布萊爾準備端著回到座位。』

『但因為剛才不小心倒太多，所以專心端碟子的布萊爾沒注意到前面轉角有人。』

『結果…』

布萊爾：啊！

？：哎呀！

『布萊爾當場撞上一個男人，手中的醬料撒在他身上。』

布萊爾：對不起！我沒注意到前面的情況，真的很對不起！

『看著對方上衣沾滿醬料，布萊爾急忙連連道歉。』

『幸好對方看起來沒生氣，而且看到衣服髒掉也僅是微微皺眉，然後很有風度的微笑。』

？：沒關係，你不是故意的。

『說完後，男人就直接往廁所的方向過去，讓布萊爾連說什麼的機會都沒有。』

『無奈之下，布萊爾只能重新弄好醬料後返回座位上等待。』

布萊爾：（我也真是不小心，居然弄得別人身上都髒了…希望他不要太生氣，而且…剛才那人有點眼熟。）

『布萊爾心不在焉的望著窗外想事情，就連有人走到他的位子旁都沒發現。』

『直到那人用指頭輕扣桌面才讓他回過神。』

？：你好，這位子還有別人坐嗎？

布萊爾：啊？…沒、沒有！

『眼前的人正是剛才被自己弄髒衣服的男人，此時他身上的襯衫已經換了一件。』

『手上還提著一個購物袋，看來應該是把髒的衣服裝進了裡面。』

？：［微笑］

？：那我可以和你一起坐嗎？附近客滿了。

布萊爾：當然可以！

？：謝謝你。

『看著對方從容的坐下，布萊爾就感到一陣不好意思。』

布萊爾：（我弄髒了別人的衣服，他還願意跟我一起坐，我得好好道歉。）

『布萊爾想著，準備要開口之時，那男人就先一步說道。』

？：布萊爾醫生，你還記得我嗎？

布萊爾：…？你是…啊！霍夫曼先生！

『凝視了對方那俊朗的臉龐幾秒，布萊爾才想起他的身分。』

『在上個月，羅恩．霍夫曼就曾經來過自己的診所做全身檢查。』

『在布萊爾的印象中，羅恩是一個長相帥氣、非常有風度禮節的紳士，雖然剛開始他們沒怎麼交談，不過在慢慢熟絡後，兩人意外的很有話題。』

羅恩：想不到能在這裡見到你。

布萊爾：是阿，剛才我真的很抱歉，是我沒有注意前面。

羅恩：沒關係的！只是衣服髒了。

羅恩：…而且，也正好讓我有機會試穿一下新買的衣服。

布萊爾：很好看呢！霍夫曼先生。

羅恩：謝謝你！…你可以直呼我的名字，我不會介意的。

布萊爾：好的…羅恩。

羅恩：［微笑］

羅恩：醫生你平常都會忙到這麼晚嗎？

布萊爾：一般來說是不會，今天是剛好患者比較多。

羅恩：原來如此。

布萊爾：你呢？我記得上次見面時有聽說過你是教師。

羅恩：我是在尼亞爾中學教書，最近學生們要考試了，所以我也常常忙著準備習題到這麼晚。

布萊爾：你辛苦了！

羅恩：不會的！這是我的工作。

『兩人聊著聊著，餐點就上桌了，他們便開始享用食物。』

『羅恩點的是叉燒拉麵，是店裡的人氣商品之一，很多人都喜歡叉燒肉配高湯的味道。』

『布萊爾則是點清素乾拌麵和高麗菜水餃，雖說是口味清淡的食品，不過經過滾煮的麵條散發出香濃的味道，與清新蔬菜結合在一起，是布萊爾的最愛。』

羅恩：［看了看對面］

羅恩：你吃的好健康啊！

布萊爾：我是素食者，而且這家店的素食也很美味，如果你想試試可以這盤清素乾拌麵。

羅恩：我有機會再嚐嚐的…高麗菜水餃阿…

布萊爾：嗯！我今天比較餓，所以多點了這個。

布萊爾：…你看起來沒吃過，要試試嗎？

羅恩：這…好吧！我就拿一個了。

『羅恩本來打算自己動筷夾一個水餃，但沒想到布萊爾先行夾起一個水餃。』

『稍微沾了點醬料後，夾著水餃的筷子靠近羅恩的嘴。』

布萊爾：這個沾點醬後挺美味的，嚐一個吧！

羅恩：喔…嗯！

『見布萊爾笑著要餵自己，羅恩的心莫名漏跳一拍，等他意識到時，自己好像已經臉紅了。』

『所幸布萊爾的注意力都放在筷子上，羅恩才趕緊一口咬掉水餃並微微移開視線。』

『隨著咀嚼，高麗菜的香味與醬料的滋味在嘴內擴散開來，竟有種鹹中帶微甜的感覺。』

羅恩：還挺不錯的！

布萊爾：我的醬料裡加了一點點烏醋，這樣更能提升蔬菜的香味。

羅恩：這樣啊…。

布萊爾：…你怎麼了？

『隔著從拉麵碗中飄出的煙霧，布萊爾隱約看見羅恩有些不自然的視線飄移。』

『讓他下意識的微微歪頭詢問。』

羅恩：沒事…我只是有點口渴了。

布萊爾：口渴了？那我去裝點水。

羅恩：不用了！我自己來就可以。

布萊爾：沒關係的！我剛好也有點渴。

『羅恩看著布萊爾走到自助區裝水，他的背影讓羅恩感到某股暖流從心底流出。』

『不知不覺間，羅恩竟然真的感到有些口乾舌燥。』

『等到布萊爾拿著兩個裝水的杯子回來後，羅恩接過水就一口氣乾掉半杯。』

布萊爾：哇噢！慢點喝阿。

羅恩：…抱歉，太渴了。

羅恩：呼…！我們繼續聊吧。

布萊爾：好喔。［笑］

『兩人接著便一邊解決食物一邊暢聊著，就這樣過了一個多小時。』

『羅恩看看手錶後，便向布萊爾辭行。』

羅恩：我差不多要回去了，明天還要忙。

布萊爾：好，你早點休息。

『目送羅恩離開後，布萊爾也吃完剩下的水餃並結帳準備回家。』

『但他卻發現裝有髒衣服的購物袋還放在座位上。』

布萊爾：這不是…羅恩的衣服？

『發現羅恩忘記東西後，布萊爾趕緊追出去。』

『然而店外此時早就看不見羅恩的影子了，這使布萊爾有些尷尬的騷了騷後腦。』

布萊爾：他居然忘記衣服了，我明天還給他好了。

布萊爾：嗯…順便幫他洗乾淨。


	2. 第二章─三明治時光

『隔天早上，布萊爾的患者剛好都預約晚上，於是他帶著洗好的襯衫來到學校門口。』

『因為學校管的相當嚴格，身為外人的布萊爾無法進入，只能在門外站著等。』

『就這樣時間過近一個小時，布萊爾都沒有等到人，倒是一位身材壯碩的體育老師走了過來。』

體育老師：你好！先生，在等誰嗎？

布萊爾：你好！我在等羅恩，請問他還要很久才會出來嗎？

體育老師：羅恩…？他現在正在辦公室裡準備習題，你有什麼事嗎？

布萊爾：昨天他忘記了衣服，我今天是來還給他的！

『說著，布萊爾把裝有衣服的購物袋舉到那位老師面前。』

『他看了看後，用著意味深長的眼神開口。』

體育老師：這樣啊…那你可以去學校主棟二樓找他，他的辦公室在二樓西側最邊邊。

體育老師：如果路上有警衛詢問，你就說是威倫老師讓你進來就行了。

布萊爾：好的！謝謝你。

『在那位老師的幫助下，布萊爾順利進入學校裡。』

『此刻校內相當安靜，應該是還在上課。』

『布萊爾也暢行無阻的走向學校主棟樓。』

『照著威倫老師說的，布萊爾果然在二樓西側找到羅恩的辦公室。』

『此時羅恩正在裡面忙，沒有發現布萊爾的到來，於是他敲敲門。』

布萊爾：你好！

羅恩：布萊爾醫生？你怎麼在這裡？

『羅恩沒預料到居然會在這裡見到布萊爾，趕緊放下手邊的工作手過來。』

『布萊爾也在這時將購物袋遞出去。』

布萊爾：你昨天忘記拿走衣服了。

羅恩：真是抱歉！居然還要你送來。

布萊爾：沒事的，你有拿回東西就好。

『就在羅恩從布萊爾手中接過袋子時。』

［咕嚕───！］

『羅恩的肚子發出了長長的叫聲。』

羅恩－［臉紅］

布萊爾：（這場面好似曾相識？）

布萊爾：你沒吃早餐嗎？

羅恩：今天起的有些晚，來不及吃。

布萊爾：這樣對腸胃可不好…你等一下喔！

『布萊爾一說完，就轉身跑出去。』

『羅恩疑惑的看著他離開後，便回到辦公桌前繼續做事。』

『過了會，布萊爾提著一個午餐盒回來。』

『打開來一看，裡面放滿了各種三明治。』

羅恩：這是…？

布萊爾：我今天做三明治打算當午餐，等做好後才發現好像太多了。

布萊爾：不過我們兩個合力解決，應該就剛好了！

羅恩：這樣好嗎？這可是你的午餐。

布萊爾：不用客氣！我一個人還吃不完呢。

羅恩：既然你都這樣說，那我就先在這裡感謝你囉！

『老實說，羅恩其實很餓，尤其在看那些賣相不錯的三明治時更加明顯。』

『在布萊爾的笑容下，羅恩迫不及待的拿起三明治咬了一口，瞬間他的眼睛就亮了起來。』

羅恩：這三明治裡的凱薩醬好好吃！

布萊爾：這是我自製的，你喜歡真是太好了！

羅恩：嗯…裡面有種很熟悉的香味，讓我想要再吃。

『說著，羅恩已經解決了一個三明治，從盒裡再拿第二個。』

布萊爾：我在凱薩醬裡加了點鮮奶，搭配鮮奶油會帶上真正的香味。

羅恩：沒錯！就是奶香味…好好粗喔！［口齒不清］

布萊爾：慢慢吃，還有很多。

『羅恩一口氣吃掉三個凱薩三明治後，將視線轉向旁邊另一種顏色的三明治。』

『布萊爾見了，便自動開始介紹。』

布萊爾：那是莓果醬三明治，想說凱薩醬畢竟是鹹的，就做些甜的搭配。

羅恩：我試試看！

『懷著期待的心情，羅恩嚐了一口夾著果醬與草莓丁的三明治，酸甜感就在口腔中蔓延開來。』

『不同外面市售的甜膩果醬，這個夾在三明治裡的果醬帶著天然果香味，在酸甜的比例上也拿捏剛好，完全不會覺得膩。』

羅恩：這個也好美味！酸甜的味道很剛好。

布萊爾：果醬我同樣是自己做的，是我用新鮮草莓混點藍莓、加糖用小火煮到溶化後再裝進罐子裡，這樣自己動手做的食物也比較健康。

羅恩：聽起來你很擅長下廚呢！

布萊爾：只是剛好有稍微研究一下，畢竟我是個醫生，也常常需要給患者們飲食上的建議。

『在輕鬆的氛圍下，他們一邊閒談一邊吃著盒子裡的三明治。』

『一整盒的三明治慢慢就這樣見底，時間也漸漸流逝。』

『等到有人推門進來要開口時，就看到兩人都露出開懷笑容在暢聊的畫面。』

威倫：哇噢…

威倫－［敲敲門］

羅恩：威倫？你來了阿。

威倫：我來送學生的習題給你…嗯…你們慢慢聊！

『威倫帶著揶揄的眼神向羅恩示意後，便退出了房間。』

『羅恩本來想嘴他幾句，但看看旁邊的布萊爾才把話吞回肚子裡。』

『這時布萊爾注意一下時間後，便站了起來。』

布萊爾：想不到已經過這麼久，我差不多要離開了。

羅恩：謝謝你的三明治！很好吃。

布萊爾：不客氣！

『稍微收拾一下後，布萊爾便轉身要走。』

『不過羅恩這時喊住他。』

羅恩：醫生請等一下！

布萊爾：怎麼了？

羅恩：呃…我可以…跟你交換一下聯絡方式嗎？

『說出這句話時，羅恩有些緊張的搓了搓手。』

『布萊爾看了他好一會，才笑著點頭。』

布萊爾：當然可以！

『說完，布萊爾就從身上取出自己的名片交給羅恩。』

布萊爾：這是我的名片，有什麼需要都可以打上面那支號碼。

羅恩：噢…謝謝！

布萊爾：那我先走了，有機會再見！

羅恩：好…再見…。

『目送布萊爾離開後，羅恩忍不住看了眼手中的白色名片。』

『上面用著工整的字跡寫著診所名稱，風格乾淨整潔如同布萊爾本人一樣。』

『看得羅恩忍不住自言自語。』

羅恩：只是給名片嗎…？


	3. 第三章－感冒

『距離上次在這辦公室享用三明治的時光已經過了三天。』

『羅恩在這之後的生活好像又回復成了原樣，每日都忙著準備最近期考試的習題。』

『只是他時不時會想起那個有著溫柔笑容的金髮醫生，只要一想起他，心裡就莫名有種暖流充盈著自己。』

羅恩：咳！咳！

『喉嚨忽然一陣不舒服，讓羅恩乾咳了幾下。』

『他感覺最近自己忙過頭，導致有些小感冒的症狀開始體現，因為事情真的很多，羅恩也沒空多在意。』

『他稍微喝了幾口水之後，打算繼續忙自己的事，這時同事走了進來。』

威倫：羅恩，你還在忙啊？

羅恩：嗯！還有很多習題等著我去批改。

威倫：這樣啊，你確定不用我幫忙？

羅恩：沒關係！我自己來就行了。

威倫：好吧！那我先回去囉，再見！

『謝絕同事的好意後，羅恩便繼續低頭忙著手頭的工作。』

『其實他本來不需要忙這麼多，不過因為最近許多老師都得了流行性感冒在家休息，於是自己就好心的接下這些工作。』

『又批改好一份習題後，羅恩把它整理好放進資料夾裡。』

羅恩：不知道還剩多少…咳！咳！要命…。

『當羅恩抬頭看還剩多少習題時，他就看到整整三座像小山高的試卷。』

『再看看時鐘，現在已經晚上１１點了。』

羅恩：…。

羅恩：我現在叫威倫回來幫我還來得及嗎？

『經過全速的批改後，羅恩終於把那整整三疊的習題給整理完。』

『此時已經清晨３點多了，羅恩的體力也宣告耗盡。』

羅恩：嗚嗚…我為什麼要這樣虐待自己…？

『精疲力盡的羅恩一邊自言自語一邊收拾東西，此時他只想窩上自家溫暖的床倒頭就睡。』

『但他的災難還沒結束，當走出教學大樓時，羅恩悲劇的發現、外面在下暴雨。』

『而且更糟的是，他、沒有帶任何雨具。』

羅恩：明明氣象預報說今天不會下雨的…。

『沒得選的情形下，羅恩乖乖的把外套蓋在頭上，深呼吸一口氣後，衝進大雨裡直奔回家。』

『也不出所料，等羅恩回到家時全身都溼透了，連內褲也是，他看著鏡子裡狼狽的自己，腦中浮現出落湯雞這個詞。』

羅恩：我怎麼這麼倒楣…？

『身心徹底俱疲的他乾脆連澡也沒洗，只是換了一身衣服並擦乾身體後就癱倒在床上睡去…。』

『一夜過去。』

『羅恩睜開眼時，第一個感覺就是鋪天蓋地的不舒服。』

羅恩：（嗚…全身好痛…頭暈…好熱又好冷…）

『他搖搖晃晃地坐起身，喉嚨難受的像火在燒。』

『羅恩想要去客廳裝點水，然而過程卻艱辛無比。』

『身體此刻像是短路的機械，路走不穩、身體冒汗不止卻一直打顫。』

『等到一杯溫水下肚後，羅恩已經清楚意識到自己正在生病。』

羅恩：（得去看醫生…。）

『他掙扎的走回房間，先打電話向學校報假後，打算出門去診所。』

『但走沒幾步路就差點因為頭暈而跌倒，而且這時他想起，診所距離自己家有六個街區這麼遠。』

羅恩：（見鬼…。）

『他認命的坐回床上，心裡開始不知所措。』

『但這時他就看到床頭正放著布萊爾的名片。』

羅恩：（對了，我可以打給布萊爾醫生…可是這樣會不會太麻煩他？）

『起初羅恩相當掙扎，直到暈眩感再次襲來，讓他直接癱倒在床上。』

『他再次坐起來後，直接毫不猶豫的撥通電話。』

『電話另一端響了會，才有人接通。』

布萊爾：你好？

羅恩：布萊爾醫生…我是羅恩…。

布萊爾：羅恩？你的聲音怎麼了？

羅恩：我好像發燒了…現在幾乎走不動…。

布萊爾：發燒是嘛…你可以連繫其他人送你到診所來嗎？

羅恩：不行…我是別無選擇才打給你…。

布萊爾：這樣啊…好！告訴我你家地址在哪，我去接你。

『之後羅恩告訴布萊爾自家地址，後者之後囑咐羅恩要保持溫暖並掛斷了電話。』

『接下來羅恩都縮在被窩裡發抖著，直到門鈴被按響，他才慢慢爬起來去開門。』

『當布萊爾見到羅恩時，就看到他不停發抖、臉色發白、冷汗流了一身。』

『這光是用肉眼看就知道他得了重感冒。』

布萊爾：天啊…才幾天不見，你就把自己搞成這樣。

羅恩：醫生…真是麻你了…。

布萊爾：不會的！我先幫你量一下體溫。

『布萊爾從隨身的醫療包裡取出耳溫槍，替羅恩測量一下後，發現他燒到４１度。』

布萊爾：唔…這有點不妙。［皺眉］

布萊爾：羅恩，我需要跟我去一趟診所做診斷，這樣我才能幫你開藥。

羅恩：好、好的…。

『開車送羅恩到診所後，布萊爾便幫他做了診斷並開藥。』

『等到手續結束後在他回公寓去。』

『布萊爾一路送他回房間並幫他脫去外套、讓他躺好後蓋上被子。』

布萊爾：你現在狀態挺糟的，可以聯絡到別人來照顧你嗎？

羅恩－［搖搖頭］

『其實羅恩的社交圈子不大，雖然他和同事相處融洽，不過這種時候也無法麻煩他們。』

『布萊爾見此便尷尬的搔了搔後腦。』

布萊爾：這樣啊…好吧！今天我只有下午有預約門診，所以上午應該還能照顧你。

『說著，布萊爾便脫下了西裝外套掛在衣架上。』

『羅恩本想推辭，但被他溫和的回絕。』

『接著布萊爾便走了出去，不知去做什麼。』

『等他回來後，手上多了一杯溫牛奶。』

布萊爾：你先喝點溫牛奶，來！

羅恩：嗯…。

『布萊爾幫助羅恩坐起來後，羅恩便接過牛奶小口的喝。』

『加熱過的牛奶溫度適中，完全不會燙口。』

布萊爾：你現在吃得下東西嗎？

羅恩－［想了會後點頭］

布萊爾：那我去給你用一點。

『布萊爾等羅恩把牛奶喝完後，便拿走空杯子出去。』

『十分鐘後，他端著一杯水和一個盤子回來。』

布萊爾：我給你弄了蛋沙拉三明治，吃不完全部沒關係。

『盤子裡的三明治似乎是布萊爾手工自製的，模樣很像前幾天羅恩吃的凱薩三明治。』

『而且三明治都被布萊爾切成小塊，方便羅恩能夠一口一個。』

『在他吃的時候，布萊爾一直守在旁邊，見他渴了就遞上水杯。』

『等羅恩將盤子裡的三明治吃完並服下藥劑後，布萊爾就收走了盤子。』

『他幫躺下的羅恩蓋好被子後，就收拾東西準備東西。』

布萊爾：已經中午了，我得去幫病患看診，我給你留水壺和杯子在旁邊，渴了記得要喝水喔。

羅恩：嗯…謝謝。

布萊爾－［微笑］

布萊爾：好好養病，我晚點再回來。

羅恩：…等一下…。

『布萊爾剛轉身，羅恩就出聲叫住他。』

布萊爾：怎麼了？

羅恩：我家門的鑰匙在床頭櫃上，你可以先拿走使用。

布萊爾：這樣…不好吧！我只是你的醫生。

羅恩：拿去吧…我相信你…。

『雖然很虛弱，但羅恩仍擠出了一道微笑，讓布萊爾心裡一軟。』

『於是他便點頭同意，拿走了放在床頭的鑰匙後才離開。』

『看著布萊爾離開後，羅恩便在襲來睡意下沉沉睡去…。』

『羅恩再次醒來時，壟罩身體的寒意沒了，取而代之是由內而外的熾熱感。』

『而且此刻他看東西有些模糊，頭也昏到難以起身。』

『這時開門的聲音傳來，隨後就看到布萊爾進來。』

布萊爾：你醒了啊？

羅恩：嗚嗚…。

『羅恩想開口，喉嚨裡的灼熱感卻令他難以出聲。』

『布萊爾也察覺到他的異樣，趕緊扶起他並餵了杯水。』

布萊爾：還好嗎？

羅恩：嗯…謝謝…。

『之後布萊爾再度用耳溫槍幫他量一下體溫，但這回量出羅恩的體溫仍在４０度出頭。』

『羅恩在這時忽然想要起身，布萊爾趕緊穩住他的身子。』

布萊爾：你怎麼了？

羅恩：…廁所…。

布萊爾：想上廁所？我扶你去。

『看到羅恩已經燒倒有些神智不清，布萊爾二話不說便帶他走到廁所門前。』

『本來羅恩想自己進去，但在差點被門檻絆倒後，布萊爾果斷從後扶住他進行如廁。』

『撇開視線等羅恩小號並穿上褲子後，布萊爾再把他帶回床邊。』

布萊爾：（羅恩身上都是汗呢。）

『在自己的手無意間摸到對方滿身是汗後，布萊爾便先讓他坐好。』

『然後幫助羅恩脫下已經濕透的上衣，用紙巾開始幫他擦身體。』

『在拖下羅恩的衣服時，他發現對方身材意外也相當不錯，除了完全沒贅肉、身體曲線也很明顯。』

『布萊爾壓下自心底湧現的某種燥熱感，讓自己專心在擦拭身體一事上。』

羅恩：（唔…醫生的臉…好近…。）

『在布萊爾開始擦羅恩的臉時，他才清楚看見那雙湛藍的眼睛與金色鬍渣。』

『也不知是因為發燒的緣故，羅恩感覺心跳得比平常還快許多。』

『當然布萊爾完全沒察覺羅恩正專注的看自己，在順利擦乾他的身體後，布萊爾就幫羅恩換上一件新的恤衣並讓他躺下。』

『中間還幫他調整一下枕頭位置，確保羅恩躺得舒服。』

布萊爾：我去幫你弄點吃的，很快就回來。

羅恩：好…。

『布萊爾的聲音此時聽起來有些失真，羅恩只能無力的回應後繼續休息。』

『壟罩身體的熾熱感一直折磨著他，讓羅恩無法再像剛才安穩入睡。』

『不過他還是能隱約感覺時間的流逝，就像現在似乎覺得布萊爾離開得有點久。』

羅恩：（布萊爾去好久…不是很快就回來了…？）

羅恩：（他是不是出去了…？會不會留我一個在這裡…？）

『內心的不安此時都被放大許多，讓羅恩開始胡思亂想起來。』

『直到開門又傳來，他才看到布萊爾端著一個托盤進來。』

羅恩：你去哪了…？我以為你離開了…。

『一看到金髮醫生回來，羅恩就想起身，說話的語調莫名帶著一絲委屈。』

布萊爾：抱歉！我剛本想下廚，但是你的冰箱今天早上被清空了，所以我只好出去採買。

『一邊道歉一邊幫羅恩坐好後，布萊爾便捧起放在托盤上的湯碗並撈起一湯匙小心吹涼，再慢慢湊近羅恩的嘴。』

布萊爾：我怕你吃不下，就做了粥…小心燙。

『布萊爾做了蛋花瘦肉粥，味道清淡又順口。』

『因為發燒的緣故，羅恩進食速度很慢，但布萊爾全程都很有耐心的餵著他。』

『羅恩看著認真餵食自己的布萊爾，那股熟悉的溫暖又從心底冒出。』

『吃完藥之後，羅恩又沉沉睡去。』

『布萊爾幫忙收拾好空碗後，就搬了張椅子坐在床邊看書打發時間。』

『這時布萊爾忍不住打量起羅恩的房間。』

布萊爾：羅恩有說過他是自己一個人住。

『房間除了基本品以外，比較引人注意的是書櫃上的眾多文學作品，布萊爾還在其中找到幾本絕版童話。』

布萊爾：（我記得這些童話書在市面上要價幾百美金。）

『在櫃子的最上層還放了一排文學項目冠軍獎盃，得主自然都是羅恩。』

『布萊爾稍微研究一下日期，發現都是最近這幾年得到的。』

布萊爾：（羅恩真是厲害。）

『電視櫃上擺著一個電視遊樂器，還有一些遊戲光碟散落在旁邊，布萊爾順手把它們排列整齊。』

『之後布萊爾又繼續坐回去看自己的書，直到１２點多為止。』

『見到羅恩還在睡，布萊爾決定不打擾他要靜悄悄離開。』

布萊爾：（明天還有門診呢…回頭再打給羅恩確認他的情況…）

『布萊爾一邊想著明天的事一邊起身時，右手上就傳來力道。』

『他回頭看，就發現羅恩不知何時醒了，正抓著自己的手不放。』

布萊爾：羅恩？你怎麼醒了？

羅恩：不要走…。

布萊爾：可是…很晚了，我不能再打擾你休息…

羅恩：拜託別走…不要丟下我…

布萊兒：呃…。

『羅恩的央求讓布萊爾感到為難。』

『可是看到他露出充滿不安又無助的眼神，實在是讓布萊爾無法忍心拒絕。』

布萊爾：（羅恩現在應該燒到有點神智不清了…這樣確實不放心留他一個人…。）

布萊爾：（而且他自己一個人住，有時也會寂寞吧…？）

『想到這裡，布萊爾心裡有些觸動，他的眼神閃爍了一下。』

『於是把羅恩緊抓著自己的手給鬆開後，布萊爾就坐回椅子上。』

『他轉而主動握住羅恩微微一笑。』

布萊爾：我明白了，今天我就陪著你。

羅恩：真的嗎…？不會離開…？

布萊爾：不會的！安心的睡吧，有我在。

羅恩：…謝謝…。

『在布萊爾溫柔的注視下，羅恩終於又放心睡去。』

『他在沒多久就發出熟睡的呼吸，布萊爾才暗中鬆口氣。』

布萊爾：總算願意休息了…也是辛苦他了。

『看著面色微微泛白、正冒汗不止的羅恩，布萊爾就感到心疼。』

『他注意到羅恩有隻手露在外，掌心朝上且微微張開。』

『再三猶豫後，布萊爾還是主動握住了那隻手，然後也閉上眼開始休息。』

『不知是否為巧合，兩人的此刻都露出幅度相似的微笑。』


	4. 第四章－金色餘暉

『週末，布萊爾趁著診所休息日到小鎮的海灘散心。』

『現在正值入秋，正午的海灘並沒有夏日的悶熱，反而帶著股宜人心神的涼爽。』

『尤其是徐徐吹來的海風與海邊特有的海水味讓人無比放鬆。』

布萊爾：之前住大城市都看不到這樣的風景呢。

『布萊爾脫下了皮鞋，赤腳站在海灘上凝視海景。』

『太陽光照射在深藍海面上，透露出微微光輝，海鷗的叫聲隨處可聞、浪花聲也是圍繞在四周。』

『彷彿置身在藝術畫作中的布萊爾緩緩出神，視線不自主移向天空，沒有聚焦的眼神像是想要穿過天空看見誰似的…。』

『出神的凝視使他差點錯過剛打來的電話。』

布萊爾：糟糕…你好？

羅恩：布萊爾醫生！

布萊爾：羅恩！你的身體有好點了嗎？

羅恩：好多了，謝謝你前天的照顧！

布萊爾：不會的，今天是周末假日，你就好好休息吧。

羅恩：嗯…醫生，看看你後面。

布萊爾：後面？

『布萊爾困惑的轉身一看，就發現羅恩就站在不遠處。』

『他一身休閒裝、正露出有些淘氣的笑容走過來，他戴在脖子上的銀戒指在太陽下閃著光亮。』

羅恩：嗨！

布萊爾：嗨…！你也來這裡散步？

羅恩：是阿，現在的海風很舒服。

『布萊爾看了看羅恩，面色相當有精神、也不像先前一直冒汗發抖。』

『顯然他已經回復健康，布萊爾由衷的打從心底高興。』

布萊爾：恭喜你成功康復。

羅恩：這些都是托你的福！

羅恩：…如果你願意的話，要不要一起去散心？

布萊爾：好啊！

『他們沿著海岸線開始漫步，一路上沒什麼交談。』

『布萊爾不時偷瞄羅恩，羅恩則假裝看風景來掩飾自己。』

布萊爾：（天啊…我沒想到會這裡見到羅恩，前天晚上的事情他應該沒有印象吧？希望他不要記得我牽著他睡覺。）

羅恩：（唔…前天晚上我絕對燒糊塗了，居然抓著布萊爾求他不要離開，好羞恥啊！希望他不要介意。）

『在充滿內心戲的兩人都保持沉默下，一股尷尬開始蔓延開來。』

『最終是羅恩決定在自己受不了逃走前先開口：』

羅恩：布萊爾醫生，我們認識也有段時間了，不過我好像還不是很了解你呢。

布萊爾：這麼說也是，我也不了解你…不如我們互相問對方想問的問題吧。

羅恩：好啊…那…

布萊爾：你先來！還有，你也可以直接叫我的名字。

羅恩：好！我先想想…你好像不是本地人的樣子。

布萊爾：我是在四年前搬來這裡的，我當時在工作上遇到一些…問題，所以我想換個安靜的環境，剛好這裡對於醫生有入住條件優待，我就來了。

羅恩：原來如此。

『本來羅恩有點想問布萊爾說的問題是什麼，但對方已經先行問到：』

布萊爾：換我了！羅恩…你怎麼會一個人住？

羅恩：我…

『顯然這個問題似乎對於羅恩不是很愉快，他有些為難的皺起眉，下唇抿緊像在掙扎要不要說。』

『在布萊爾想要讓他可以不回答時，羅恩還是說出了原因。』

羅恩：我其實是從家裡逃出來的。

布萊爾：逃出來？怎麼說？

羅恩：我出生在名門裡，父親從我小時候就管教的非常嚴格，我幾乎沒有交過朋友，也沒有出去玩過，我的童年幾乎是在讀書和空蕩蕩的大房子裡度過。

布萊爾：羅恩…。

『布萊爾沒想到羅恩竟然有這樣的過去，見他落寞地垂下眼，布萊爾就感到心疼。』

『接著羅恩迅速收拾情緒，繼續說起過去。』

羅恩：後來我長大後厭倦這種生活，於是在三年前就拿著我偷偷存下的積蓄買了張機票、搭著巴士就陰錯陽差地來到這裡了。

羅恩：之後的事情，倒是與你的情況相似，這裡同樣對於老師有入住條件優待，所以就這樣住下了。

布萊爾：嗯…那這樣來說，我算是你第一個朋友嗎？

羅恩：好像是呢！哈哈！

『兩人相視而笑，方才環繞的尷尬都煙消雲散。』

『他們開始沒有分界的暢聊，一會聊興趣、一會聊日常生活。』

『不知不覺間，就走過了半邊的沙灘。』

羅恩：布萊爾，我可以問你一個問題嗎？

布萊爾：請說。

羅恩：你…有交往過嗎？

布萊爾：…交往阿…

『這問題讓布萊爾心頭一顫，腦海裡下意識浮現過去的時光…。』

『他趕緊捏住手心將思緒拉回現在。』

布萊爾：（難道羅恩也跟我一樣？…我要直接坦白嗎？）

『雖然心裡有個底，布萊爾仍有些不確定。』

『但是看著羅恩眼中夾雜的期待，他還是選擇說實話。』

布萊爾：有！我有交過一個男朋友。

羅恩：這樣啊…那你們現在…？

布萊爾：…自然是分手了。

『布萊爾不想多提過去的事情，甚至臉上的笑容也漸漸消失。』

『先前那股尷尬隨著氣氛變僵硬而又回歸，羅恩側目看向布萊爾，忽然偶而看到他不自主搔著後腦的右手腕上有道細長疤痕。』

『羅恩剛想開口追問，一陣尖叫聲忽然傳來。』

女性：呀呀－！爸爸！爸爸！救命啊！

『有一位在不遠處的女性看到身旁的父親無預警的倒下，便急忙大聲向四周求助。』

『頓時引來了許多人的圍觀，布萊爾和羅恩也馬上趕來看情況。』

『一看到倒在地上的年長男性，布萊爾便跑上去察看情況。』

布萊爾：讓我看看！我是醫生！

『布萊爾率先輕拍著男人的臉頰並呼喊他，但是對方毫無反應。』

『於是他探了探對方的脈搏，一察覺這個男人已經沒心跳時，布萊爾趕緊拉鬆領帶並高喊：』

布萊爾：羅恩！快幫我打９１１！我要直接進行ＣＰＲ！

羅恩：好！

『氣氛一瞬間變得緊張無比，羅恩趕緊拿出手機叫救護車。』

『布萊爾當男人的嘴張開並將頭仰到適當角度、確保他的呼吸道暢通後就做了一番人工呼吸，隨後開始進行心肺復甦。』

『此時已經完全不見他平時的溫和，取而代之的是醫生處於危機下的冷靜與嚴肅。』

布萊爾：１、２、３、４…

『布萊爾一面雙手交叉互疊按壓男人的心肺，一面低聲數，每按壓１５下就進行一次人工呼吸。』

『男人的女兒一直在旁邊哭泣，附近圍觀的人也越來越多。』

『羅恩見了，趕緊上前把人群驅散。』

羅恩：都離開！都離開！不要在這裡打擾醫生救人！

『雖然不是全部，但羅恩的高喊仍讓至少一半的閒雜人趕緊離開。』

『剩下的民眾也很有自覺的趕緊退到一邊，不少人用著擔憂的眼神觀望現場。』

『時間很快就過了近五分鐘，當救護車的警笛聲由遠而近時。』

『被搶救的男人發出一聲呻吟，甦醒了過來。』

女性：爸爸！

『女子馬上湊到男人身邊，見對方雖然還是有些意識模糊、但好歹是醒了，便又哭又笑的向布萊爾連連道謝。』

『接著在救護人員到來後，女子便和傷者與醫護人員離開了。』

『滿頭大汗的布萊爾這時才如釋負重。』

布萊爾：呼！總算是沒事了。

羅恩：是阿…嘿！你剛剛救了個人呢！

布萊爾：應該的，這是我身為醫生的職責。

羅恩：嗯…

『在布萊爾看似清淡描寫的說這句話時，羅恩直勾勾地注視起他。』

『如果說先前他對布萊爾的印象是溫柔、貼心、很好相處的話，那現在這些評語後還多了敬佩這個形容詞。』

『這是羅恩第一次看到，用盡全力挽救生命的醫者是什麼模樣。』

『那時布萊爾在太陽下揮汗如雨、專注到眼睛都不睜、徹底投入身心在救人一事上的樣子，讓羅恩都難以忘懷。』

『直到他們後來一起行走在離開海灘的路上也是。』

『經過了深思後，羅恩決定開口：』

羅恩：布萊爾，有件事情我想告訴你。

布萊爾：是什麼事嗎？

『布萊爾再度回復成平常那溫和有耐心的模樣，讓羅恩眼前下意識浮現出他剛才認真嚴肅的表情。』

羅恩：你還記得…剛才我問過你關於交往的事嗎？

布萊爾：記得，怎麼了？

羅恩：…如果說，我現在和你告白，你會想跟我試著交往嗎？

布萊爾：…。

『此話一出，現場彷彿寂靜下來，只剩下遠處的海浪聲迴盪著。』

『羅恩認真地等布萊爾的回答，後者顯然有點反應不過來。』

布萊爾：呃…我…

『布萊爾不知道是該答應還是拒絕，其實自己也是對羅恩感覺不錯。』

『可是當他想要接受他的心意時，內心傳來刺痛又使他說不出口。』

布萊爾：羅恩…我…我得再考慮一下。

羅恩：考慮一下嗎…？

『他的回答使羅恩難掩失望，如同被拒絕得感受使他垂下眼。』

『布萊爾趕緊又補上說：』

布萊爾：我沒有真的要拒絕你的意思！只是…我還沒準備好…

羅恩：…沒關係！我…我會等你的答覆。

布萊爾：…我送你回去吧。

『在接下來的沉默中，布萊爾把羅恩送回了他住的公寓。』

『然後心亂如麻的回到自己的家。』

『把領帶卸下並丟到一旁後，他癱倒在床上思索今天發生的一切。』

布萊爾：（我明明沒有想拒絕的…我本來以為我已經走出來了…）

『布萊爾在一瞬間感到無比疲倦，本來以為自己能夠面對新的生活。』

『直到現在才發現自己受傷的比想像中還深。』

布萊爾：（但是我不該繼續這樣子的…況且羅恩還在等我…）

『縱然內心此刻隱隱作疼，但是想起連日與羅恩相處的種種，他感覺到了久違的暖心。』

『不再是以前那每天落淚的時光、也不再是這四年來平淡又有些孤獨的日子。』

『而是真實的…和誰在一起的未來。』

布萊爾：（我應該試試看…）

『一經過決定，布萊爾就起身撥通電話。』

『電話響了一下子後就馬上被接通。』

羅恩；布萊爾！你…是來給我答覆的嗎？

布萊爾：嗯…我…我…

羅恩：…。

『布萊爾忽然感覺心跳得無比快速，感官在這時被放大許多，他還能清楚得聽見電話那一頭得羅恩也在吞口水。』

『在咬著牙的努力下，布萊爾說出了那句話：』

布萊爾：我願意和你交往。

羅恩：…你願意？

『隔了三秒，羅恩的聲音才再次傳來，語氣中帶著明顯的驚訝與欣喜。』

『布萊爾忽然就感到一陣輕鬆，方才的緊張與退卻都消失了。』

『於是他肯定的重複：』

布萊爾；是！我願意跟你交往看看。

羅恩：好、好喔！那、那明天我們…

布萊爾：我們一起吃個晚餐如何？

羅恩：當然好！那我一下班就打給你！

布萊爾：就這麼說定了！

羅恩：好！那明天見！

『聽著羅恩結巴又充滿喜悅的聲音，布萊爾忍不住露出微笑。』

『然後羅恩似乎是忘記掛電話，於是布萊爾清楚聽見了接下來的聲音。』

羅恩：…好哇！他跟我交往了！哇哇哇──！

羅恩：ｙｅｓ！ｙｅｓ！我明天要穿什麼呢？

布萊爾：噗！［笑出聲］

『布萊爾隔著電話都能聽見羅恩在歡呼跳躍，這讓他心裡更加開心。』

『聽著羅恩歡呼好一會，布萊爾才提醒他：』

布萊爾：羅恩，你好像忘記掛電話囉！

羅恩：啊？…噢！呃…再、再見！

布萊爾：明天見囉！

『總算是掛上電話後，布萊爾一直看著羅恩的名字顯示在通訊錄上。』

『忽然心底對於之後的未來充滿期待。』

布萊爾：呵呵！真是可愛。


	5. 第五章－日常生活

『距離羅恩與布萊爾正式交往後已經過了兩個星期，這期間的變化意外並不大。』

『他們的生活照舊，但多了甜蜜的電話問候和出門約會。』

『而布萊爾在得知羅恩常常因為工作而忘記吃飯後，有好多次都會特別到大學來吃的給他，次數一多，學校的警衛與老師都認得了他。』

『這一天布萊爾也和往常一樣給羅恩送暖，不過在走出校門時，忽然有人叫住他：』

男學生：喂！你！

布萊爾：…？…你好。

『布萊爾回頭就看到一名金髮少年叫住他，從打扮上能看出他是這裡的學生。』

『雖然對方面色有些不善，但布萊爾仍禮貌性地打招呼。』

男學生：你就是那個最近常常來學校的醫生嗎？

布萊爾：我是，請問你有…

『本來布萊爾想問他想要做什麼，但是對方只是搖搖頭後忽然跑開。』

『留下一頭霧水的布萊爾，不過隨後又有一位熟面孔走過來。』

威倫：嗨！醫生。

布萊爾：你好！威倫。

威倫：又給羅恩來送暖啊？

布萊爾：是阿，他今天又沒有吃早飯了，我已經提醒過他很多次要吃了！

威倫：哈哈！你這語氣聽起來簡直像他的老公。

布萊爾：我可不希望他又搞壞自己的身體。

『聊著，布萊爾就想到剛才那位奇怪的學生，剛好威倫在這裡，於是他便決定打聽一下。』

布萊爾：威倫，你認識學校裡有一個金頭髮、長相挺英俊、身材高瘦精實的男學生嗎？

威倫：這描述聽起來很像安吉爾，他是學校裡的明星學生，還是跳芭蕾舞的，很多人都喜歡他。

布萊爾：剛才就有個像這樣的學生跑來找我，但他沒說是來做什麼的，只是看看我就跑掉了。

威倫：這樣啊…那回頭我再問問他，希望你不要介意他的行為。

布萊爾：沒關係的！我只是很好奇那孩子想做什麼。

『之後和威倫再聊了幾句後，布萊爾就離開學校去工作。』

『一天很快就這樣結束，布萊爾如往常的回到家。』

『這時他接到羅恩的電話，卻感覺對方的聲音帶有平常不見的焦急。』

羅恩：布萊爾，你現在有空嗎？

布萊爾：發生什麼事了？

羅恩：我這裡出了點緊急狀況，需要通宵做事，我知道這樣有點麻煩你，但我現在真的很需要有人來幫我。

布萊爾：那我馬上過去！１５分鐘後見。

『一聽到羅恩遇到麻煩，布萊爾便二話不說過去找他。』

『等到了學校並進入辦公室時，布萊爾就看到羅恩正一個頭兩個大的埋首在一堆試卷中。』

布萊爾：羅恩，我來了。

羅恩：布萊爾！幸好你來了。

『他們見面就先擁抱一下後，羅恩才告訴布萊爾實際情況。』

『原來在下午時，羅恩吃完午餐回到辦公室時發現有個學生居然在弄亂他先前整理的試卷。』

『那時威倫剛好也經過那裡，他們便合力抓住那名學生並斥訓後，罰他愛校服務兩個星期。』

『羅恩在之後認命的重新整理這些試卷，威倫雖然也幫忙分擔一些，但還是很多。』

『接著羅恩就想到了布萊爾。』

羅恩：抱歉！如果不是真的很臨時，我也不想麻煩你。

布萊爾：不會的，其實我挺希望你多多麻煩我的。

羅恩：為什麼啊？

布萊爾：因為這樣我就有更多機會見到你了！

羅恩－［臉紅］

羅恩：我、我們快開始整理吧！

布萊爾：好喔。

『兩人隨後開始一一整理這些試卷，分類雖然眾多，但布萊爾也有不少整理文件的經驗，因此速度和羅恩不上不下。』

『中途布萊爾好奇的問起那名鬧事學生。』

布萊爾：所以那個學生為什麼要搞破壞？

羅恩：呃…其實我們後來發現這是場誤會。

布萊爾：怎麼說？

羅恩：他…以為威倫喜歡我，所以想害我出糗，而且你可能在上午還見過他。

布萊爾：是那個叫安吉爾的金髮男孩嗎？哇噢…。

『短短幾句話中卻包含豐富信息，布萊爾花了幾秒才釐清所有的事情。』

『羅恩也是哭笑不得的搖搖頭。』

羅恩：後來我們把安吉爾抓去訓一頓後，那小子居然向威倫告白了，於是我讓他們兩個自己解決，先回來整理這些試卷。

布萊爾：哈哈哈！他們也真是可愛。

羅恩：那場面傻透了！尤其你真的該看看威倫聽到那句告白時的表情。

布萊爾：…說到告白，你的反應也挺經典的。

羅恩：…也許我們該專心整理了。［臉紅］

『在他們合力之下，終於在歷經三小時後整理完那些成堆的試卷。』

『也很剛好羅恩的肚子此時發出了抗議聲，他不由得尷尬起來，一副作賊心虛的看著布萊爾。』

布萊爾：…我想我之前有提醒你要準時吃晚餐。

羅恩：本來要吃的…。

『面對布萊爾的直視，羅恩選擇看地板來閃躲。』

『當然布萊爾也沒有譴責他的意思，他笑了笑的提議：』

布萊爾：不如你今天到我家吧！我下廚弄晚餐。

羅恩：好哇！

『一聽到布萊爾要下廚，羅恩馬上抬起頭，樣子就像個興奮的孩子。』

『布萊爾忍住笑出聲的衝動，和他一起離開辦公室。』

『到了布萊爾的家後，他便先去張羅晚餐，羅恩詢問布萊爾需不需要幫忙，但被他溫和的拒絕。』

『只是布萊爾接著又補一句：』

布萊爾：如果你可以幫我先放個碗盤，我會很感激你的。

羅恩：交給我吧！

『看著布萊爾進去廚房後，羅恩便感興趣的打量起環境。』

『布萊爾的居家裝潢相當簡樸乾淨，感覺意外和自己家很相近。』

『附近書櫃上放著不少醫學相關的書籍，但最下面一排全都是食譜和美食雜誌。』

『還有一個矮櫃裡面放了許多電影，其中以愛情文藝片與動畫居多。』

羅恩：（原來布萊爾的興趣是這樣啊…不意外。）

『接著羅恩從附近的櫃裡拿出餐具擺好，中間他注意到櫃裡還有一個典雅燭台。』

『靈光一閃的他便從櫃子底層找到蠟燭並點好，稍微把現場燈光關掉一部分後，曖昧的氛圍便逐漸蔓延開來。』

羅恩：哇！好有感覺啊。

『此時廚房裡已經開始傳出煎東西滋滋聲，陣陣香味隱約飄來。』

『讓嘴饞的羅恩偷偷往裡面看，但只看到布萊爾背對他在爐台前煎著什麼，只是光是聞味道，羅恩就無比期待。』

羅恩：肚子好餓。

『過了約五分鐘後，布萊爾先後端著一大盤凱薩沙拉和兩個蓋著保溫蓋的盤子出來。』

『他們先開了一瓶白酒並碰杯，接著先享用前菜，凱薩沙拉的味道與羅恩先前吃到的三明治很相似，不過這回多了點起司味，讓羅恩讚不絕口。』

羅恩：我剛才光是聞味道就非常期待主餐了。

布萊爾：希望這個符合你的味蕾。

『說著，布萊爾就掀開保溫蓋，撲鼻的肉香味就迎面而來。』

『盤子裡的主餐式義式香煎雞腿，佐料為馬鈴薯塊與少量培根，邊邊還有點蜂蜜抹醬。』

羅恩：看起來好好吃！［眼冒愛心］

布萊爾：不知道味道如何，外觀上我覺得是有成功。

『肚子已經咕咕叫的羅恩趕緊用餐刀切開雞腿肉，隨著刀落、白嫩的雞肉就展現在燭光下。』

『在布萊爾期待的目光下，羅恩嘗了一口這看起來美味無比的佳餚。』

布萊爾：如、如何？

羅恩：…超好吃的啊！

『這道料理帶著鹹中帶微甜的風味，雞肉煎的外皮香脆、內裡軟嫩，煮軟的馬鈴薯塊混搭培根是更讓料理加分，邊邊的蜂蜜抹醬也是畫龍點睛，為這煎雞腿的味道增加了額外變化。』

『雖然羅恩知道布萊爾的廚藝很強，但他沒想到居然能在這裡吃到彷彿才會在餐廳裡出現的佳餚。』

『重點是這料理居然出自一位素食者之手！』

羅恩：真的好好吃喔！

布萊爾：你喜歡就好。

羅恩：噢－！布萊爾，你會讓我有一天變成胖子的。

布萊爾：…如果你真的變成胖子，那我親自享用你的。

羅恩：那…麻煩請你溫柔一點。

布萊爾：我一直都很溫柔的。

『晚餐持續在這溫和的氛圍下進行，羅恩已很快的速度秒殺了食物。』

『等布萊爾也吃完後，他們便享用放在冰箱裡的水果奶酪做甜點。』

『一如羅恩的直覺，奶酪也是好吃的不得了。』

羅恩：…所以，你是怎麼喜歡上烹飪的啊？

布萊爾：我小時候就在母親的教導下做過不少料理，尤其是我們一家以前最期待的就是晚餐時刻了。

布萊爾：在六歲的時候，母親讓我試著下廚，那時我就做出人生中的第一份燉飯，雖然成果不是很理想，但是從那次後我就喜歡上烹飪的感覺。

布萊爾：不過在長大後，我還是出於實際而讀了醫學院，成為和我父親一樣的醫生。

羅恩：那…你會想成為廚師嗎？

布萊爾：我…

『不知道為什麼，羅恩發現布萊爾在聽到這問題時眼神黯淡了一會，但馬上又回復正常。』

布萊爾：曾經有想過…但我現在只想要平靜的生活。

羅恩：這樣啊…。

『聽到這回答的羅恩心裡有些失望，但既然這是布萊爾的決定，他也不會再多說什麼。』

『晚餐結束後，他們收拾好現場並轉移到布萊爾的房間。』

『布萊爾又重新倒了杯酒後，就和羅恩坐在床上聊天。』

布萊爾：既然我們剛才談到家裡的話題，你會介意再讓我更進一步了解你的家庭嗎？

羅恩：嗯…這話題可能不是很愉快喔。

布萊爾：你可以試著告訴我。

羅恩：好…

『稍微做了點心理準備後，羅恩讓自己陷入回憶中開始敘述：』

羅恩：你還記得我先前在海灘說的過往嗎？

布萊爾：嗯！你說出生名門，父親管教的很嚴格。

羅恩：…其實我父親會那樣子，是因為我的母親與哥哥。

布萊爾：發生什麼事了嗎？

羅恩：…在我五歲的時候，我們全家到澳洲去玩，可是我當時貪玩，所以拉著雙胞胎哥哥偷偷溜掉，結果還和他走散，最後我被找了回來、哥哥卻徹底消失無蹤。

『隨著往日記憶回復清晰，羅恩鼻酸的吸了口氣，接著又繼續講：』

羅恩：之後父親花三年的時間，也找不到他，從此我們家就變了個樣，父親變得患得患失，母親也沒辦法再面對我、最後選擇和父親離婚。

羅恩：雖然我後來很不滿父親對我的各種約束，但…我也沒辦法真的恨他…因為這都是我的錯…。

布萊爾：…。

布萊爾：羅恩…不要這麼想…

『內心的煎熬使羅恩掉下了眼淚，他狼狽的摀住臉，開始啜泣不止。』

『布萊爾見了便抱住他，羅恩也像是尋找溫暖的緊擁著布萊爾。』

『他們接下來也沒再多說什麼，只是就這樣擁抱著，直到羅恩用著有些模糊的聲音問道：』

羅恩：我累了…今天可以在這裡跟你睡嗎？

布萊爾：當然可以阿，你先等等，我去拿睡衣。

『布萊爾走到衣櫃前找一些寬鬆的衣物，所幸羅恩的體型與他相似，因此布萊爾很快就找到適合的上衣。』

『他走回來時，羅恩已經躺在床上，眼睛因為方才的哭泣而顯得紅腫，看起來楚楚可憐。』

『之後他們一起共枕，布萊爾看著羅恩脖子上一直不離身的銀戒指，開口問道：』

布萊爾：羅恩，你脖子的戒指對你有什麼特殊意義嗎？

羅恩：…那是母親給我的寶物，她說這屬於我的家族，戒指上的文字是德文的『寬容』。

布萊爾：…你的母親一定一直很愛你的。

羅恩：我也愛她…可是我欠她一個道歉。

『說著，羅恩又哭了起來，他握緊著頸上的戒指，布萊爾再度將擁入懷中。』

『一會後，羅恩在懷裡悶聲道：』

羅恩：布萊爾，對不起…。

布萊爾：怎麼忽然道歉？

羅恩：我總是…給你添麻煩…你一定覺得我很愛哭吧？

布萊爾：我一點都不這樣想的…而且我反而很謝謝你對我這麼坦誠，你願意說出這些心事給我聽也很棒。

羅恩：可是…

『羅恩話未說完，布萊爾就伸出食指放在他的嘴唇上。』

布萊爾：嘿！你可是我的愛人阿，所以給你溫暖不是很理所當然嗎？

羅恩：布萊爾…

羅恩：我今晚可以抱著你睡覺嗎？

布萊爾－［微笑］

布萊爾：來吧！

『在布萊爾的邀請下，羅恩抱住了他。』

『感受著對方身上的溫暖與躍動的心跳，羅恩忽然覺得一直盤據在內心的愧疚在慢慢消失。』

『於是他放心的閉上眼睛，一同與布萊爾相擁而眠…。』


	6. 第六章－他所隱藏的

『自從上次的同床共枕後，羅恩開始感覺自己越來越離不開布萊爾。』

『每當他獨自一人時，腦海總是會跳出與溫柔醫生相處的時光、讓他忍不住偷笑。』

『有一次這畫面被威倫看見，然後收穫了一個「充滿戀愛臭酸味」的評價。』

羅恩：不知道布萊爾會不會喜歡這個。

『為了今天的約會，羅恩還特別準備了一大束玫瑰花，換上自己最好看的襯衫之一，一下班就直奔珍所。』

『當他走進去時，正好就看到剛結束門診的布萊爾一身白大褂的樣子。』

布萊爾：羅恩！

羅恩：布萊爾，這個送你。

布萊爾：噢！好漂亮…謝謝！而且我剛好也有禮物要給你。

『布萊爾小心的把玫瑰花放到桌上後，從包裡拿出一個小禮盒給羅恩。』

『拆開來看，裡面是四個模樣精美的巧克力球、外層裝飾著美麗的可食用金粉。』

羅恩：巧克力！你親手做的？

布萊爾：是阿，有兩個是核桃原味、另外兩個是紅酒黑巧克力。

『這些精美小甜點讓羅恩迫不及待的拿起一個品嘗，巧克力外衣入口即化，加上風味濃郁的甘納許內餡，簡直如同幸福二重奏。』

羅恩：嗯…我就知道很好吃！

『對於羅恩來說，布萊爾的廚藝就像是連環驚喜包，當他以為這樣已經很強時，對方總是可以再拿出更讓人驚艷的表現。』

『如今布萊爾當著羅恩的面端出什麼大餐，他都不會太訝異了。』

羅恩：你今天晚上有事嗎？

布萊爾：沒有，剛才那位患者是最後，要去約會嗎？

羅恩：我今天想去鎮上的酒吧晃晃，那裡的氛圍挺適合享受的。

布萊爾：酒吧阿…

羅恩：你不喜歡嗎？

布萊爾：沒有！我當然可以。

羅恩：好喔…。

『雖然覺得布萊爾欲言欲止的樣子有點奇怪，但羅恩也沒有多想。』

『在布萊爾換下白大褂後，他們便朝小鎮中心出發。』

『羅恩坐著布萊爾的車，來到鎮上最受歡迎的酒吧。』

『雖然不常去酒吧，但是店內的氣氛讓羅恩很喜歡，而店主名叫艾力克斯，在他印象中是個紅頭髮、個性有趣的年輕男子。』

『一進店裡，負責看店的女店員就走過來，這位做龐克風打扮、將長髮染成亮紫色的女孩叫艾薇，羅恩也常常在這酒吧裡看到她。』

艾薇：唷！這不是霍夫曼老師和布萊爾醫生嗎？難得你們來這裡。

羅恩：嘿！艾薇，我們今天是來約會的。

艾薇：你們在一起的事情已經傳遍整個小鎮了，能有個天天送愛心午餐的男友一定很棒吧？

羅恩－［臉紅］

布萊爾－［臉紅］

艾薇：哈！不逗你們了，你們想喝什麼？

羅恩：我看看…

布萊爾：我、我先去佔位子！你隨便幫我點就行。

『羅恩剛看菜單，布萊爾就像落荒而逃的跑去佔位。』

『相比反應不過來的羅恩，艾薇倒是一副明白人的樣子。』

艾薇：羅恩，你真要讓我們的好醫師來這裡？

羅恩：我們只是約會，應該沒什麼不好的吧？

艾薇：呵呵！你知道布萊爾醫生在酒吧是待不了１５分鐘嗎？

羅恩：待不了１５分鐘？？？

艾薇：你很快就會知道啦！

『在內心有些不祥預感的情況下，點完酒水的羅恩來到座位上。』

『布萊爾已經幫忙空好位子，此刻他不知為何顯得有些緊張。』

羅恩：布萊爾，你怎麼了？

布萊爾：我沒事啊！

『布萊爾露出平常出現在臉上的微笑，但是抖動不止的腳貌似透露出他的真實心情。』

羅恩：那你怎麼一直在抖腳？

布萊爾：！！！

布萊爾：我…我現在沒抖了！你看！

羅恩：？？？

艾薇：酒來啦！請慢用。

『隨著艾薇把啤酒端上桌，羅恩也不再多想、和布萊爾碰了個杯。』

『但他注意到艾薇在臨走前給了他一個看好戲的表情，讓羅恩感到怪異。』

『１０分鐘後，羅恩就知道她那個表情是什麼意思了。』

羅恩：布萊爾？

布萊爾：嗚嗚…

羅恩：布萊爾！哈囉！你還好嗎？

布萊爾：嗚…哈囉！羅恩…我很好喔！呵呵！

『三杯啤酒下肚後，布萊爾就面色紅潤無比、眼神迷離、露出傻笑的嘴角還掛著口水。』

『看著布萊爾一副準備要發酒瘋的模樣，羅恩啞口無言。』

羅恩：…布萊爾，你居然是…三杯倒？

布萊爾：我才不是三杯倒！！！我沒醉！！！我還可以喝！！！

布萊爾：喝給你看！！！

『布萊爾一說完，便抓起酒杯開始牛飲。』

羅恩：喂喂喂！不要勉強啊！

『受到驚嚇的羅恩趕緊在他灌完整杯前搶下，誰知布萊爾就無預警的倒入懷裡，弄得羅恩差點連帶撲街。』

『而在遠方看戲的艾薇終於走過來。』

艾薇：我就說了吧！

羅恩：…真是謝謝你的提醒阿。

『眼見布萊爾醉得差不多，羅恩就讓他輕輕躺在沙發上，自己跑去結帳。』

『結完帳後，艾薇才說出她所知道的八卦。』

艾薇：醫生今天算比較克制了，你知道他之前來酒吧鬧得可大囉。

羅恩：怎麼說？

艾薇：先前艾力克斯看店時，醫生有一次來這裡買醉，然後就纏著他和店裡其他人，說要幫大家做全身檢查。

羅恩：不會吧？布萊爾！

『被爆料的羅恩忍不住回頭看，布萊爾此時在沙發上縮成一團，完全不復平日成熟穩重的模樣。』

『再想像布萊爾調戲其他人的模樣，忽然感覺醋意大發的羅恩在心底發誓絕不再讓布萊爾輕易碰酒！』

艾薇：你們等等怎麼回去？

羅恩：我開布萊爾的車吧！

艾薇：好喔！等我一下，我把結帳的收據給你。

羅恩：嗯…［左顧右盼］

羅恩：艾力克斯去哪了？我以為今天會看到他。

艾薇：你說艾力克斯阿…他離開了。

羅恩：離開？你是說…他已經不在小鎮了？

艾薇：對，具體原因我也不是很明白，不過…應該是發生了什麼事，我相信他有一天會再回來的。

羅恩：我知道了…。

『雖然很訝異艾力克斯無預警的離開，但艾薇似乎不想多談這件事情，羅恩也知趣的沒再多問。』

『這時他忽然感覺身後傳來一陣重量，回頭就看到一大搓金毛映入眼簾。』

羅恩：布萊爾？

布萊爾：羅恩…。

羅恩：你還好嗎？

布萊爾：羅恩、羅恩、羅恩、羅恩、羅恩、羅恩…［無限重複］

羅恩：…。

『布萊爾抱著羅恩，不停重複他的名字、還一直用臉磨蹭背部。』

『無奈地看著男友化身成復讀機兼金毛無尾熊，羅恩只能搖搖頭。』

艾薇：哈哈哈！他可真黏你。

羅恩：誰叫他是我專屬的毛小孩呢。

『離開酒吧後，羅恩開著布萊爾的車回到他家。』

『這段路程中，羅恩還是一直被人形無尾熊糾纏著，弄得他只能放慢車速，花了超過１５分鐘才到家。』

『之後羅恩將布萊爾扛進房間裡，放在床上並幫他脫下鞋子。』

羅恩：老天啊！布萊爾，下次我們要喝酒時得注意囉！

布萊爾：嗚嗚…。

『此刻布萊爾整個人捲縮在床上，眉頭緊皺、嘴裡還呢喃著什麼。』

『那楚楚可憐的模樣讓羅恩看得心癢起來，於是他趁這機會偷偷將嘴唇靠近布萊爾的額頭，輕碰了下後縮回去。』

『這一舉動讓布萊爾忽然睜開眼，用著迷茫的表情看過來。』

羅恩：嘿！布萊爾，你還好嗎？

布萊爾：嗯…我…

羅恩：你說什麼？

『雖然聽見布萊爾在講話，但聲音太小以致羅恩沒聽清楚。』

『他側耳傾聽，想要確定布萊爾的在說什麼，隨後聽到的東西卻使他感到疑惑。』

布萊爾：安德魯…對不起…對不起…

羅恩：安德魯？

『陌生的人名讓羅恩眉頭一皺，笑容瞬間消失。』

『這時布萊爾也不知為何開始哭了起來，他把自己塞進棉被裡悶聲哭泣。』

『任憑羅恩怎麼低聲安慰，布萊爾都不願再看向他。』

『就這樣等到布萊爾終於睡著，羅恩才替他蓋好被子。』

羅恩：安德魯…這個人是誰？…難道是布萊爾的前男友？

『羅恩想到之前有聽過布萊爾講起前男友的事情，只是每次這個話題都會不了了之。』

『似乎布萊爾非常不喜歡提起這話題，羅恩久而久之也不再問起，當作這件事只是過往雲煙。』

『可是現在，羅恩感覺一切好像沒有這麼單純。』

羅恩：布萊爾…你到底有什麼沒告訴我呢？

『看著布萊爾陷入熟睡的面孔，羅恩心底萌生出一股陌生的情緒，就好像他忽然有片刻無法看清懷中人的真實面貌是什麼。』

『越發混亂的心底讓羅恩起身在臥室來回踱步，他也不知道自己是怎麼回事。』

『羅恩知道自己應該信任布萊爾，可是…卻又好在意他的醫生所隱藏的事情。』

『這個時候，羅恩注意到角落的垃圾桶裡面…』

羅恩：這是…？

『羅恩從垃圾桶裡拿出一瓶沒吃完的藥劑和一份診斷證明書。』

『藥劑的名稱是（ＳＮＲｉｓ），羅恩想起以前曾經在網路上看過，這是一種治療憂鬱症的抗鬱劑。』

『而診斷證明書更加讓他匪夷所思了，因為裡面提到的病患，就是布萊爾本人！』

『他在這份報告書中提到的症狀為憂鬱症，連帶衍生出強烈的自殺傾向，做出診斷的醫生建議布萊爾暫時休息或轉換環境以免病情惡化。』

羅恩：憂鬱症…自殺傾向…？

『意想不到的名詞讓羅恩一時之間語塞，隨後他注意到，這份證明書成立時間是在四年前，剛好布萊爾也是在四年前搬來小鎮的。』

『羅恩感覺好像發現到了某種令人擔憂的事實，他忍不住回頭，看到正熟睡的布萊爾，眼角還帶著淚痕。』

羅恩：為什麼…你要隱瞞這些？你到底發生了什麼事？布萊爾…。


	7. 第七章－心結（上）

『早上，羅恩從被窩中醒來，發現印入眼簾是布萊爾的房間天花板時，他才想起自己昨晚是睡在他的家裡。』

『但羅恩記得自己原本是睡在小沙發，如今卻躺在床上。』

『本來應當睡在這裡的布萊爾早已不見蹤影，而外頭隱約飄來蛋和培根的香氣。』

『羅恩起身走到外面，果然看見布萊爾在張羅早餐。』

羅恩：早安！

布萊爾：早安！早餐已經準備好了。

羅恩：嗯！

『看著布萊爾一如平常的模樣，羅恩忽然有些不知所措。』

『但他仍假裝沒事的坐下和布萊爾共進早餐，食物的味道如預料中那般美味。』

『只是羅恩此刻有些難以用心去享受美食。』

布萊爾：早餐還合你的胃口嗎？

羅恩：很好吃啊！

布萊爾：你喜歡就好…很抱歉我昨晚喝醉了。

羅恩：沒事的！這不是你的問題，我應該先在仔細問過你的意見。

布萊爾：好喔…羅恩，你這個周末有事嗎？

羅恩：是沒有，你有想去哪裡嗎？

布萊爾：我想要和你一起去滑雪。

羅恩：滑雪？可是現在還不是冬天阿。

布萊爾：我知道有個地方能夠去滑雪，而且離小鎮沒有很遠，開車大約６小時就可以到達。

羅恩：那好啊！我之前有學過，但只去過一次。

布萊爾：太好了，那我們現在就去準備。

羅恩：…。

『布萊爾一聽見羅恩同意，便興高采烈的開始去收拾。』

『本來想要提問的羅恩頓時就把話吞回肚子裡。』

『猶豫再三後，羅恩還是決定閉口不提昨晚的發現。』

羅恩：（或許…布萊爾不會想要提這件事…那我也不應該強迫他去講的…）

『由於羅恩沒有去雪山的衣裝，因此他本來打算出門去買。』

『不過布萊爾湊巧有多一套裝備，於是便讓給了羅恩。』

『經過一陣翻箱倒櫃，總算是湊齊了所以需要的物件。』

『在布萊爾清點物品時，羅恩負責把衣服一件件裝箱。』

『但就在他把一件雪衣放進衣箱時，有張照片從中滑落而出。』

羅恩：這是…布萊爾？

『那張合照裡是布萊爾和一名留有落腮鬍的男人，在雪山中面對鏡頭露出笑容，角落寫有拍照日期，正好是在四年前。』

『更巧的是，他們在照片中的穿著、就是羅恩現在放入箱子裡的雪衣。』

『翻轉照片時，還發現照片背面沾有已經退色的紅色痕跡。』

『忽然間，布萊爾從旁抽走那張照片，在羅恩詫異的視線中將其收起。』

羅恩：布萊爾？

布萊爾：…我清點的差不多了！趕快收拾一下。

羅恩：…好。

『收拾完畢後，便交由布萊爾負責開車去目的地，兩人之間像是裝作剛才什麼都沒有發生。』

『而羅恩坐在副駕駛座，心中滿是方才關於那張照片的事。』

羅恩：（那個男人是誰？布萊爾的前男友嗎？為什麼他都不跟我講這件事？照片背後的痕跡該不會是血吧？）

『千頭萬緒讓羅恩難以直視布萊爾，於是他便刻意把頭望向窗外。』

『駕車的布萊爾也不知是刻意或無意，一路上也都沒怎麼說話。』

『羅恩抱著疑問、不知不覺沉沉睡去…。』

『經過了６小時左右的車程後，他們終於到達目的地。』

『正如布萊爾說的，這座白雪遍布的小鎮相當適合滑雪。』

『意料之外的美景讓羅恩暫時忘卻了心中的不安，和布萊爾一起興致勃勃地進入旅店。』

『他們所入住的旅店似乎相當高級，不僅從房間可以看到外面的美景，設施還包含溫泉、庭院、遊樂設施、高級餐廳等等。』

羅恩：這裡好豪華阿，我沒想到你會選這麼棒的地方。

布萊爾：這是我們第一次到小鎮以外的地方約會，當然要留下一點難忘的回憶。

羅恩：嗯！那我們什麼時候去滑雪？

布萊爾：明天早上吧，今天有點晚了，滑雪場只開放到下午。

『現在時間已經下午６點多了，他們將行李放好後便先去吃晚餐，之後稍微逛了逛小鎮。』

『這過程看似尋常，但羅恩卻一直覺得布萊爾表現的和平時不同。』

『他的話比以往少了許多，對於羅恩的回應也是變得簡略許多。』

『每當自己沒和布萊爾說話時，他都會自顧自地看向遠方，有一回羅恩偷偷從店家櫥窗的反射去看，發現布萊爾臉上毫無笑容。』

『在這樣暗藏壓抑的氣氛下，行程就這麼結束，兩人早早回到了旅店休息。』

『躺在床上的他們並不像平常那樣相擁而眠，而是各自背對背。』

『此時此刻，羅恩忽然感覺和布萊爾的距離被拉開到好遠好遠。』

『他也在這時才想起，自己沒有完全了解布萊爾的過去。』

『以前他問起這些事，都被布萊爾閃爍其詞的帶過，彷彿…在某種程度上的拒絕他。』

『一意識到這件事情，羅恩不知怎麼的感覺胸口發悶，有什麼感情想要爆發而出。』

『這一晚，羅恩就這樣失眠了。』

『也不知身後的布萊爾是不是也一樣，在某個時間點忽然起床，自己走去外頭。』

『故意裝睡的羅恩在他離開後才睜開眼，但也沒有想去追，就只是一直躺在床上。』

『直到他感覺好像過去很久了，才決定起床看看。』

『現在是凌晨２點多，旅店裡的設施大多都關閉了，唯一開放的就只有露天庭院，羅恩也果真在那裡找到他。』

『從門口遠遠望去，就發現他獨自坐在長椅上望著星空，那背影在羅恩眼中顯得無比孤獨。』

『隨著他停下仔細傾聽，竟然還可以聽見布萊爾似乎在哭泣。』

羅恩：布萊爾…你到底是怎麼了？

？：他看起來好像很難過。

『陌生的嗓音忽然從身後響起，羅恩回頭就看到一名穿著黑襯衫的陌生男子靠在牆邊。』

『奇怪的是，剛才羅恩進來時沒有看到這個人。』

羅恩：你是…？

？：就當我是個路人吧。

？－［走上前］

？：不去關心一下你的男朋友嗎？

羅恩：…。

『羅恩本不想和個陌生人多說什麼，可是一凝視他、羅恩忽然就覺得告訴他也沒關係，於是主動說出心聲：』

羅恩：我不知道他願不願意讓我去關心他。

？：他一定會願意的，畢竟你可是他的愛人。

羅恩：我不知道…本來我們感情很好的，可是也不知怎麼回事…就開始冷戰起來…而且我根本連他到底是出了什麼事都不曉得。

？：…也許他只是需要一點時間和耐心，因為說不定你的愛人正在背負的事物比想像中更加沉重。

羅恩：…。

『男人的話讓羅恩腦子頓時一片空白，久久不能言語。』

『等他回過神時，男人已經不見蹤影，而遠處的布萊爾似乎要離開了，轉而朝這裡走來。』

『羅恩一個下意識地躲進草叢中，看著他抹去臉上的淚痕離開，這時才發現，布萊爾手上還拿著那張照片。』

羅恩：（布萊爾…你到底怎麼了？）

『隔天一早，失眠一整晚的羅恩換上滑雪裝備和布萊爾前往滑雪場。』

『縱然現在他很沒精神，腦子裡卻充滿了昨晚的事情。』

『最終他還是沒有主動去找布萊爾談，羅恩覺得自己還是害怕了，害怕對方會再一次拒絕他。』

『布萊爾到了隔天也沒有問起羅恩為什麼離開房間，就像兩個人都在無視彼此。』

『他們搭著纜車要前往雪山的高處，共同乘坐在慢慢駛向高處的座椅，視線卻各自偏往不同方向。』

『羅恩低頭看著自己下意識摩擦不止的雙手，布萊爾抬頭望著遙遠的天空，彷彿他們已經形同陌路。』

『在纜車已經駛過一半的路途時，羅恩終於看向了布萊爾。』

羅恩：布萊爾…

布萊爾：怎麼了？

『一把視線放在自己身上，布萊爾又露出了平時那溫和微笑。』

『但在羅恩眼中，他看不到對面之人眼底有任何笑意，就像這笑容只是張假面具。』

『昨晚那個男人的話又在腦海中閃回一次，羅恩掙扎許久，鼓起勇氣開口：』

羅恩：布萊爾，我希望你老實告訴我，我先前找到的那張照片，到底對你代表什麼？

布萊爾：…！

『這話一出，布萊爾臉上的笑容就僵硬了瞬間。』

『某種感情從他藍色的眼底閃逝而過，在羅恩看來既像掙扎、又像哀傷。』

『不知道這到底是怎麼回事，可是現在布萊爾就像在全力封閉自己一樣。』

『羅恩感到一陣心疼，於是把掌心放在布萊爾的手背上。』

羅恩：如果你有什麼難過的事情，都可以告訴我，不要全部都自己忍著。

布萊爾：…。

羅恩：好不好？

『羅恩輕聲地說著，既期待又不安的看著對方，希望布萊爾能夠敞開心胸。』

『偏偏這時候，纜車到終點站了。』

布萊爾：到終點了，我們先去滑雪吧！

羅恩：可是…。

『布萊爾迅速起身離去，消失在遠處的背影充滿了疏離感。』

『被獨自留在原地的羅恩難掩失望，只能也趕緊跟上他。』

『等到羅恩在山頂的租借處換好滑雪裝備後，走出去卻找不到布萊爾。』

『之後他問起工作人員才知道布萊爾先自己去滑雪了。』

『雖然被這樣躲著的感覺很差，但羅恩只能先將不快放在一邊，朝著斜坡滑下去。』

羅恩：（我是來玩的！現在應該開心點。）

『他在心底這樣告訴自己，可是焦躁感卻持續翻湧而出。』

『羅恩開始難以專注，心底滿是這幾日以來體會的困惑、擔憂、失落。』

『等到他滑著滑著、看到布萊爾的身影出現在前方時，羅恩下意識地加快速度。』

『但他沒注意到腳邊的石塊，下一秒就被拌到並飛出去！』

羅恩：嗚哇！

布萊爾：…！…羅恩！

『在前方的布萊爾聽到羅恩大叫，也趕緊掉頭去查看他。』

『此時羅恩面部朝下、用著一種難看的姿勢撲倒在地。』

『當布萊爾扶起他時，就發現他臉上都是血。』

布萊爾：老天啊！羅恩！你先不要動！

羅恩：嗚嗯…。

『羅恩感覺眼前一片暈，只隱約看見布萊爾著急的卸去自己的頭盔、用雙手幫忙止血。』

『接著也有其他工作人員趕來救援，他們隨後將羅恩運送到山上設置的急救站進行包紮。』

『沒多久後，羅恩頭上纏著一圈繃帶的躺在架床上，布萊爾繃著一張臉坐在旁邊，看得羅恩隱約有些不安。』

羅恩：布萊爾，我沒事的…

布萊爾：…。

羅恩：布萊爾…。

布萊爾：你怎麼就這麼不小心？

『當布萊爾一開口，語氣是羅恩從未聽過的怒意與指責。』

『羅恩感到大大不妙，想要道歉時，布萊爾就忽然吼道：』

布萊爾：如果你出了什麼意外怎麼辦！？如果早知這樣我們就不該來這裡的！！！

羅恩：……！

『這樣猙獰的布萊爾是羅恩從未見過的，他當下呆在原地，眼中滿是駭然與驚惶。』

『緊接著布萊爾也猛然意識到自己失控了，趕緊收斂面部表情並坐回去。』

『被這樣一弄，現場氣氛降低到了冰點，兩人都不想說話，只是默默各看各。』

『直到布萊爾用著嘶啞的聲音主動道歉：』

布萊爾：抱歉…我不應該吼你…。

羅恩：沒事的…。

布萊爾：我也不知道我是怎麼了…對不起…對不起…

『說著，布萊爾就撇開頭、像在拼命忍耐什麼。』

『他趕緊丟下一句「我先回去了」後，迅速離開現場。』

『羅恩本想喊住他，但是當看見自他眼角滑落的淚水時卻愣住了。』

『這分神的功夫，布萊爾就揚長而去…。』


	8. 第八章－心結（下）

『從急救站離開後，羅恩孤拎拎的走在大街上。』

『他沒想到剛才布萊爾居然會這麼大發脾氣，甚至在之後扔下自己離開。』

『雖然羅恩很明白現在應該要盡快和布萊爾和好，但混亂的心情使他難以下定決心。』

羅恩：（布萊爾到底是怎麼了？總感覺一切從看到那張照片開始就變了調。）

『天色漸晚，白雪遍佈的小鎮上依舊充滿人潮。』

『當看見身邊不停經過的情侶族群時，羅恩忍不住感到心酸。』

『這時羅恩發現自己不知怎麼晃到一個占卜攤販前，上個客人才剛走。』

『一身斗篷裝的女占卜師看到羅恩便向他招手、並攤開塔羅牌。』

占卜師：這位先生，要不要占卜一下？四張牌或許能夠解開你心中的疑問。

羅恩：這…唉！好吧。

『本來羅恩是不相信這種東西，但偏偏現在自己心裡真的是迷惘不已。』

『於是他便遵照女占卜師的指示抽了四張牌，心裡忽然感到有些諷刺。』

『占卜師先打開了最下面的牌，是『戀人』正牌。』

占卜師：看來你不久之前經歷了場美妙的邂逅，是你的愛人嗎？

羅恩：是阿…我真的很喜歡他…

羅恩：（但我現在也對他很不安…。）

『羅恩在心底默默補完自己想說的後半句，女占卜師凝視著他，卻也沒說什麼。』

『她接著掀開了中間的兩張牌，左側是『隱者』倒牌、右側是『節制』倒牌。』

『羅恩對於塔羅牌並不懂，不過他想起以前看過的小說裡有提到、塔羅牌如果是倒牌通常都代表不好的意思。』

占卜師：嗯…看起來你們最近關係出現裂痕了…彼此心裡充滿心思、卻都不願意向對方敞開心門，使你們的距離越拉越遠。

羅恩：…。

『震驚於對方所言之準確，羅恩當下短暫失去了言語，而占卜師似乎對此習以為常。』

『她纖細的手指掀開了最後一張牌，看到牌面上的骷髏與鐮刀時，羅恩莫名一陣緊張。』

『那是「死神」倒牌。』

占卜師：哎呀呀…死神阿，你可能真的要小心了，死神的出現往往代表著盡頭。

羅恩：…你是說我會失去他？

占卜師：可以這麼說，嗯…就觀察看來，你們應該都是溫和且內斂的人，都會將熱情藏在心中、也很為對方著想，可是若有一方心裡出現傷痕，那勢必也會封閉自己。

占卜師－［頓了頓］

占卜師：如果你希望挽回一切，就要突破他的心防，看清真正的他，否則他將會一去不返。

羅恩：…！

『聽完占卜師的這些話，羅恩就立刻站起要付錢。』

『但女占卜師彷彿早已看穿他心中的焦急，表示免費後讓羅恩趕快離開。』

『羅恩一路直奔向旅館，滿心不安的他一直低聲呢喃著布萊爾的名字。』

『當回到他們的住房時，羅恩沒有找到布萊爾、只有一地空啤酒罐。』

『他隨手拿一個易拉罐查看，發現上面還殘留有不少滴露。』

羅恩：（他不久前還在這。）

『發現這事實後，羅恩趕緊衝到樓下櫃檯詢問關於布萊爾的行蹤。』

『櫃台人員隨後告知布萊爾確實在十分鐘前點了許多酒類到房間，然後在大約五分鐘前從正門離開旅店。』

『隨後那名櫃台人員又補充說看到布萊爾離開時似乎喝醉了，走起路來都搖搖晃晃的。』

羅恩：該死！我回來時沒有遇到布萊爾，他可能往別的方向走了。

『羅恩焦急的衝出去，無比擔憂布萊爾會在神智不清下做什麼事情。』

『外頭也不偏不倚的颳起風雪，讓尋探路程更加艱難。』

『忍受著刺骨寒風、羅恩拉上外套兜帽一邊問著路人一邊往前。』

『連續過問五個路人後，才有那麼一個人說有看到布萊爾往滑雪場徒步走去。』

『完全被搞糊塗的羅恩只能追過去，不停在心底祈禱讓布萊爾別出事。』

『等羅恩趕到滑雪場時，風雪已經變得相當大，並開始影響能見度。』

『滑雪場也因此提早關閉，只剩下雪山步道還開放。』

『羅恩一路跟著在步道內殘留的足跡往山上走，不時大喊布萊爾的名字，祈求有人能夠回應。』

『他就這樣一路直登山頂，在雪山頂部的斷崖邊、看見布萊爾站在邊際，身上只穿一件單薄襯衫、手裡拿著破掉的沾血酒瓶與某個東西。』

『而且布萊爾的左手腕上還有一道傷痕，沿著手臂留下的血痕在羅恩眼中是那麼怵目驚心。』

『他那豎立在風雪中的身影顯得單薄不已，彷彿下一秒就會消失在眼前，羅恩緊張之下就開口大喊：』

羅恩：布萊爾！

布萊爾：…！羅恩？

『布萊爾聽見呼喊而回頭，他臉上的淚痕清晰可見、哪怕漸大的風雪也無法遮掩。』

『眼看他身後就是斷崖，羅恩想要走上前將布萊爾帶下來。』

『未料布萊爾忽然作勢往後退，讓羅恩本來往前邁進的腳步頓時停下。』

羅恩：布萊爾？你在幹什麼？快點過來我這裡，那裡是斷崖啊！

布萊爾－［搖搖頭］

布萊爾：…羅恩，我好累…我本來以為我夠堅強，但是現在我才發覺我錯了！

『布萊爾用著哽咽的聲音說著，隨後鬆手任由酒瓶掉入崖下，徹底不見蹤影。』

羅恩：布萊爾…聽著，我雖然不知道出了什麼事，可是我會和你一起面對的，求求你不要做傻事！

『羅恩懇求著他，偷偷不著痕跡的往前了一小步，這時他才注意到、布萊爾手上另一個東西又是那張照片。』

『照片中的布萊爾與陌生男人露出燦爛笑容看著鏡頭，現在上面則沾滿了布萊爾的淚水。』

布萊爾：那告訴我為什麼？我到底是哪裡值得你這樣付出？我到底有什麼好的？能夠讓你站在這裡？

羅恩：是因為我在乎你啊！你是那麼的溫柔、總是細心呵護著我，現在你有傷心事，我當然會陪伴著你。

『看著布萊爾只要再後退一步，就會墜入斷崖之下，羅恩就感覺心眼提到了嗓子頂端。』

『他克制著衝上去將布萊爾拉下的慾望，耐心的勸說並慢慢往前。』

羅恩：布萊爾，我其實發現了你偷偷丟掉的抗鬱劑和病歷表。

布萊爾：…！

羅恩：但我不會怪你向我隱瞞這些事情，你可以相信我，我向你發誓絕不會離開你的！

布萊爾：…。

『布萊爾似乎因為羅恩的話有些動搖，但還是沒有選擇往前。』

『反倒是用著嘶啞的聲音開口：』

布萊爾：四年前，我就是在這裡失去了他…。

布萊爾：那天晚上就和現在一樣，我的心還是好冷…我好想念他…我真的好想念他…！我那時救不了他！我救不了他啊啊啊啊啊－！

『說著，布萊爾崩潰的放聲大哭，風雪此時也開始增大，幾乎讓他站不穩。』

『羅恩緊張的看著布萊爾差點因為失去平行而往後跌，下意識的往前走兩步。』

『這動作刺激到布萊爾，讓他猛的抬頭看過來。』

布萊爾：這都是我的錯…都是因為我安德魯才會死的！

羅恩：布萊爾…

『布萊爾此刻的眼神毫無光芒，就像沒有盡頭的崖下，羅恩忽然感受到一股絕望與刺痛傳遞進心底，眼淚也不自主的留下。』

『但此刻羅恩在心底用力給自己打氣，堅定的一面說話一面試著往前。』

羅恩：別這樣責怪你自己…我相信你一定盡力了，布萊爾，拜託你不要折磨你自己，如果安德魯知道這件事情，一定也會不希望你這樣自責的。

布萊爾：我不知道…我覺得我好像迷路了…我不知道我該相信什麼了…羅恩，我到底該怎麼辦？

羅恩：我…在遇到你之前，我其實也過得很迷茫，我不知道我到底想要什麼樣的生活，也不清楚我到底喜歡什麼，可是自從遇到你之後我找到了熱情！我明白原來生活可以這麼有趣，這麼令人期待，而這一切，都是因為你帶給了我這些，如果沒有遇見你，我的生命根本不會有這麼多改變！

布萊爾：羅恩…！

『布萊爾沒有預料到羅恩的這些真心話，一時呆愣在原地，眼神開始染上一些光芒。』

『羅恩此時已經相當靠近布萊爾，他伸出手向他，渴望對方能夠接受。』

羅恩：因為你，我體會到被愛的喜悅，你為我帶來了希望與幸福，所以…可以讓我也為你帶來這些嗎？布萊爾…。

布萊爾：我…

羅恩：求求你…到我這裡來吧！不要離開我…。

『結尾這句話剛出口，布萊爾就渾身一震，他凝視著已經淚流滿面的羅恩，彷彿看見過去的景象。』

『漸漸的，他抬起手、握緊了羅恩。』

『羅恩一瞬間就將布萊爾拉進懷裡、緊緊抱住他，深怕他會再次消失。』

羅恩：布萊爾！

布萊爾：對不起…對不起！！！！我不知道我是怎麼了…對不起！！！！

羅恩：沒事的！現在都沒事了…看你都凍僵了，我們趕快回去吧！

『布萊爾語無倫次的靠在羅恩懷裡大哭，身子因為情緒激動與寒冷而顫抖不止。』

『羅恩一邊安慰性的拍著他一面脫下身上的外套披在他身上，將搖搖欲墜的布萊爾給帶回旅館去…。』


	9. 第九章－布萊爾與羅恩

『客房火爐中已經添上了新的柴火，正燃燒並傳來溫暖。』

『布萊爾包著毛毯坐在爐前取暖，昏沉的腦袋漸漸回復清晰，看到紮著繃帶的右手腕，他彷彿自己好像做了場惡夢。』

『羅恩在這時拿著兩個馬克杯在他身旁坐下，布萊爾接過後並輕啜一口杯中的熱巧克力。』

『兩人此刻都心照不宣的保持沉默，僅僅是相互緊靠在一起。』

『當布萊爾喝完熱巧克力後，他終於開口：』

布萊爾：剛才的事，我很抱歉…。

羅恩：沒事的…。

『羅恩放下杯子，握住布萊爾蒼白的手掌。』

『感受到手心傳來熱度，布萊爾面向火爐逐漸道出了那自己所雪藏的往事：』

布萊爾：這個地方，我在四年前和一個名叫安德魯的男人來過…。

『剛開口，布萊爾就下意識看了眼羅恩。』

『發現對方正匯聚精神的看著自己後，心裡某根繃緊的弦放鬆下來、使布萊爾將思緒放回到記憶中。』

布萊爾：安德魯是我的前男友，我們從大學時認識，交往在一起足足有快十年多，他是個很直率又充滿熱情的男人，那時我受到他的影響，燃起了對於廚師夢的熱情。

布萊爾：因為他很喜歡滑雪，所以我們當時來到這座小鎮度假，我還暗中計畫要向他求婚，本來應該是這樣的…。

『隨著那份在迴盪在風雪中的記憶浮現，布萊爾又感覺那股發自心底的冰寒。』

『但是在握緊手掌的那份溫暖與力道加大後，他找回了原本的聲音並繼續訴說：』

布萊爾：在那個假期的最後一天，我們去山上漫遊、拍了很多照片，最後我走到崖邊要拍日落，但沒想到…我腳下的雪地忽然塌陷、害我摔了下去，那時我聽見安德魯也從後面想要拉住我。

布萊爾：但是一切都太突然了，我們最終都掉下去，摔在下面的森林中…。

羅恩：那…後來怎麼樣了？

布萊爾：…那時因為下面一棵大樹幹的緩衝、我沒有因此摔死，可是我還是跌斷了一條腿，而安德魯…他的大腿被一根枝幹刺穿，等我醒來的時候，他已經流了很多血，把雪地都染成一片血紅。

布萊爾：我想要幫助他止血，可是傷口實在太大了，我把上衣扯下來包住也沒有用，他的呼吸越來越微弱，我做了人工呼吸、心肺復甦、保持他的體溫，但是他還是在我的懷裡逐漸冰冷，那時颳起了大風雪，我們根本無處可躲，只能移動到一塊巨石後躲避，他一直哭著喊他的名字、他也不再回應我…。

布萊爾：我忘記後來是怎麼獲救的，只記得從醫院醒來時，院方告知我安德魯罹難的消息，我不敢相信、堅持要去找他，最後卻只在太平間找到他冷冰冰的遺體…。

『布萊爾面無表情說著過去，毫無起伏的語調與空洞的眼神讓他此刻看起來就像失去了靈魂。』

『可是眼角卻隨著深入往事，流出沒有任何溫度的眼淚，低落在他右手腕的疤痕上。』

布萊爾：後來我住了近半年的院，但是原因是醫生擔心我的精神狀況，我在那次意外發生兩個月後，就被診斷出有PTSD與併發憂鬱症，接受藥物治療的過程中還一直有想自殺的念頭，有好幾次我在廁所裡割腕被護士發現，他們後來就沒收我身邊所有的鋒利物以免我做傻事。

羅恩：（原來他手腕上的疤痕是…）

布萊爾：我出院後，生活絲毫沒有好轉，我晚上噩夢連連、一走到高處就有想要跳下去的衝動、看到刀具也會有自殘的想法出現，甚至我連對烹飪的熱情也消失了，再也做不出以前的味道，我的生活完全失去色彩。

布萊爾：最後又經過一次自殺未遂後，我決定搬家，想要把一切拋諸腦後，而這確實是個好主意，尼亞爾的安靜氛圍給了我機會慢慢療傷，我就這樣過著生活，直到現在。

『布萊爾這時緩緩抬頭向羅恩，空洞的眼神慢慢有了色彩，但是隱含在其中的感情卻讓羅恩感到心疼。』

布萊爾：對不起…我本來以為已經能夠面對這些傷痛，但是在你拿出那張照片的瞬間，我才意識到我是那麼懦弱，不僅向你隱瞞這些過往、甚至還試圖用最糟糕的方式來逃避一切，對不起…對不起…對不起…！

『言至此，布萊爾再也無法忽視湧現而出的感情，摀住臉開始大哭。』

『羅恩這時將布萊爾擁入懷中，緊緊抱著那顫抖不止的身軀，安撫般的輕拍著背部。』

羅恩：沒事的…布萊爾，我也想要和你道歉，我早就察覺你的異樣，卻一直沒有主動去安慰你，如果我早點跟你溝通…今天的一切都不會發生了，抱歉…。

布萊爾：羅恩…不要離開我…陪在我身邊好不好…？

羅恩：…我會一直在這裡的…這次你身邊有我…。

『接下來的時間，布萊爾都靠在羅恩懷中哭泣著，兩人沒再多說任何一句話，就只是相擁著。』

『後來布萊爾似乎是哭累了，就這麼睡在羅恩的懷中，羅恩見懷中人已經睡熟，便把他抱回床上，然後躺在他身邊。』

『一蓋上被子時，布萊爾就挪動身體、再次躺入羅恩懷裡，看著他在睡夢中也皺眉不止的面容，羅恩更加珍惜的緊擁布萊爾。』

羅恩：睡吧！布萊爾…這次我不會再讓你孤獨一人了…。

『隔天，熟睡的布萊爾感覺有溫度打在臉上而睜開眼。』

『見到從窗戶折射進的晨光照在臉上，而自己正睡在羅恩懷中。』

『腦筋比起清醒不少的布萊爾緩緩起身，細心替羅恩蓋好被子，接著走去推開落地窗到外面陽台。』

『從這裡可以看到不遠處的雪山，太陽正從群山的間隙漸漸上升，光輝慢慢喧染在白茫茫的雪地上，將白雪染上些許金色光粒。』

『縱然早上的風還是相當寒冷，可是在日光所帶來的溫度下，卻絲毫不會刺骨。』

『布萊爾欣賞著這片日出，忽然感覺心中有什麼沉重的東西隨著天空而去，頓時一片輕鬆。』

『等待日出結束後，布萊爾回到床邊注視著羅恩，再看看自己包著繃帶的手腕，忍不住在心底笑自己是個傻瓜。』

『他珍視的撫摸著枕邊人的容顏，他吻上了對方的額頭。』

布萊爾：羅恩…謝謝你願意接受我…我愛你。

『布萊爾低語著，巧合的是羅恩動了動身子，在睡夢中笑著呢喃道：』

羅恩：我也愛你，布萊爾…。

『他的夢話讓布萊爾笑出聲，轉而和羅恩共枕。』

『晨光依舊透過窗戶照耀著兩人，外面也開始傳來鳥語聲，或許嶄新的未來這時才正要開始，而這回，也將是兩人一起走下去…。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－作者碎碎念－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－）
> 
> 生活並不美好，是因為我們存在，它美好的那面才被體現出來，我們身邊也有那些願意對我們真心相待的人時，請好好珍惜他們吧！大聲跟他們說出自己的感謝與心意，因為能夠被他們在乎是一件無比幸運的事情，而就算是那些孤身一人的大家，也請不要放棄希望，只要願意相信，總有一天一定會獲得最好的安排。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後放一下人物介紹卡！
> 
> 布萊爾．威爾遜 （Blair Wilson）
> 
> 年齡：３５歲 體重：８３公斤 身高：１８６公分
> 
> 生日：２月２０日 星座：水瓶座 血型：Ａ型
> 
> 性格：溫柔、穩重、細心、專一、內心感情豐富、素食者
> 
> 職業：私人診所醫生 興趣：閱讀、看電影、下廚
> 
> 羅恩．霍夫曼 （Ron Hoffman）
> 
> 年齡：３１歲 體重：８５公斤 身高：１９０公分
> 
> 生日：１２月２０日 星座：射手座 血型：Ａ型
> 
> 性格：有風度、表面害羞、實則健談、成熟、好奇心強
> 
> 職業：老師 興趣：閱讀、寫作、玩單機遊戲、打羽球


End file.
